Death in Gotham
by XxXHarleyQuinnXxX
Summary: A view on how some Batman characters would react to the news of the death of two of their own. Focuses mainly on Harley, because I so cannot write Joker things.


The blood pools beneath Harley's body, as she lays broken on the sidewalk. The fight had been nasty, before she'd fallen, she'd taken inventory of the aches and pains echoing through her body, she knew she'd broken a wrist and maybe an ankle, stupid high heels…

She hadn't realized how close to the edge she'd been, and Puddin' was struggling against the Bat, but she already knew they had lost…they had no escape route, trapped between the Bats and the edge of the roof. Puddin' laughs louder, sounding like one of the Babies….then everything falls quiet. No…no…..the Bat doesn't kill….the Bat doesn't kill, not even on accident. No…Puddin'….no….this…this isn't right…..it wasn't supposed to end this way….no…no….this isn't happening…Puddin' will get up and laugh at her tears just like he always does….no…no…this can't be happening. She runs towards his body, screaming, begging, sobbing as she dodges the arms of Batsy and Bratgirl, hitting her knees at his side. Her makeup smearing as rain and tears run together down her face as she knows that her Puddin' isn't here anymore. It's obvious that his neck's broken, lolling side to side when she cradles his body in her arms.

She glares at the Bats as they try to take her away from his body, lashing out she sinks her teeth into Batgirl's arm deep enough to break through the suit and draw blood, kicking out at Batman with her gymnast legs, knocking him back just long enough that she can renew her grip on Puddin's body, making a dash for the edge of the roof….

The fall hadn't killed her, the impact had. She hadn't known that there wasn't another building right next to this one that she could just jump to and get away….and even if there had been the extra weight of the Joker's body would have thrown off her balance and she would of fallen anyway. He had tried to grab her as she fell, but she smiled up at him and twisted out of his reach, she smiled the whole way down. He had always figured that if the Joker died, well she would be quick to follow to say the least. The hard part was going to be telling, her best friend, and sometimes criminal partner, Poison Ivy, that her only human companion was dead. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that…but it would be best if she found out from him instead of hearing it on the news.

No. It wasn't possible, Harley wasn't dead…there must have been a mistake…some mix up had led the Dark Knight to believe her Harley-girl was dead, Harley had been planning on coming over this weekend for a girls only slumber party. He must be lying…he can't possibly be talking about her Harley, he must be blathering on about some other bubble-headed blonde ditz…..not hers…no. This is unacceptable….therefore it isn't possible. She was on the phone with her 3 hours ago…when did everything go horribly wrong?

Her former friend turned patient was dead and she didn't even feel the slightest twinge of grief. What was wrong with her? Had she been expecting this for so long that it didn't make a difference to her that her favorite patient was now six feet under? It just didn't make sense, she was supposed to feel something, a slight twinge of sadness at the very least. She doesn't understand why she isn't reacting the way she's supposed to…it doesn't make sense, how can she not feel anything?

She must say that Harley's death didn't affect her as much, as the Joker's did. The Joker, her lover's archnemisis was dead, she actually was quite happy about that. Harley's death was an unfortunate side effect of his, and she had expected it from the beginning of their so-called "relationship". With the Joker out of the picture, Bruce would be able to spend more time with her, in and out of costume....until some other rogue tried to replace the Joker as the King of Crime in Gotham. She didn't really care about the death of Harley, sure the girl was funny, fun to be around and the only thing that could stop a ranting Ivy, but she didn't matter in the big picture. Sure, she felt bad that Ivy had lost her one true friend, but she and Ivy didn't get along too well anyway.

Okay to clear things up, the first paragraph is just 3rd person. The 2nd and 3rd paragraphs are Harley's point of view. The 4th paragraph is Batman's, the 5th paragraph is Ivy's, and the 6th is Dr. Joan Leland's, and the 7th is Catwoman's. The only reason the Joker's death isn't given more attention, is because I wanted to focus on the impact Harley's death would have on people.


End file.
